


Watch What Happens Next

by VendettaWound



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Gen, Origin Story, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendettaWound/pseuds/VendettaWound
Summary: Otto was nervous, to say the least. He wasn't used to being out late, but he had lost track of time while at the library. The street was dark, only brightened by the occasional flicker of a streetlight. He took a deep breath. He really wished he had brought his headphones, the eerie sound of his footsteps echoing giving him an uneasy feeling. Even the boring history lessons the headphones always seemed to broadcast would have been better. He looked to the ground. He had nothing to worry about, he knew BL/Ind always took care of looming threats. But as Otto was about to turn down the street where him and his parents' home was, someone ran into him, knocking him down on his back and landing on top of him.Basically the obligatory Danger Days AU fic(Rated Teen for swearing and mild violence)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Watch What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... Strangely proud of this. Also I'm lowkey considering sending this to Awsten and Travis so they can read it I guess lmao  
> Awtto if you squint but not enough to put it in the tags.  
> This is like a side story from a big Killjoy AU that I'm writing. (I'll publish that... Eventually... Maybe... It's really long and I wanna finish the whole thing before I start putting it out)  
> Also, in case it's not clear:
> 
> Dream Boy – Awsten  
> Cherry Red – Geoff  
> Brobeck – Dallon
> 
> Enjoy!

Otto was nervous, to say the least. He wasn't used to being out late, but he had lost track of time while at the library. The street was dark, only brightened by the occasional flicker of a streetlight. He took a deep breath. He really wished he had brought his headphones, the eerie sound of his footsteps echoing giving him an uneasy feeling. Even the boring history lessons the headphones always seemed to broadcast would have been better. He looked to the ground. He had nothing to worry about, he knew BL/Ind always took care of looming threats. But as Otto was about to turn down the street where him and his parents' home was, someone ran into him, knocking him down on his back and landing on top of him.

  
The stranger cursed under his breath. “Watch where the fuck you're going, Cher-“ he paused. “You're not Cherry,” he said, his eyes widening.

  
Otto scoffed. It was an unfamiliar reaction for him, but he blamed it on his overworkedness. “Do I look like a fruit to you?” As the sentence left his lips, the streetlight flickered again. The glimpse of blue hair on the boy on top of him immediately made his heart beat faster. “You’re a Killjoy...” he breathed. The blue-haired boy froze.

  
“Fuck me, I just had to run into a fucking Ritalin Rat, didn’t I? Get up, city boy! Don't tell anyone about this and I'll consider not ghosting you. Got it?” Otto nodded, fear lingering in his eyes. The Killjoy just grinned. “Good, now go or I'll shoot!”

  
Otto didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped up and practically sprinted all the way home.

* * *

The next day he woke up with a splitting headache. He rubbed his temples to ease the pressure in his skull, but it was no use. He sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, seeing his parents sitting at the table already.

  
“Better morning, Otto!” his father greeted him. The boy was surprised to see him still at home. Being a high ranking official for Better Living Industries, he usually left very early.

  
“Morning, dad! How come you're still here? I thought you had work,” he sat down next to his mother.

  
“We were ordered to stay at our homes until sunrise because of last night's terrorist attack. A small group of Killjoys raided and bombed a nearby warehouse,” he said. Otto's eyes widened. Was that boy who ran into him one of those so called terrorists? He _did_ threaten to kill him, but Otto wasn't sure if he would have actually gone through with it. The blue haired Killjoy didn’t look any older than him, and Otto knew he wouldn't be able to kill someone, at least not face-to-face. His father's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “I will be leaving in exactly 11 minutes.”

  
“Okay, have a Better day at work!” said Otto. His father smiled at him, but something about it felt... Off. Now that he thought about it, his parents' eyes seemed almost glassy. The pounding in his head got stronger.

  
“Aren't you going to eat your eggs, Otto?” his mother asked. He looked at the untouched plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. He felt sick at the thought of eating them. He shook his head.

  
“No, mom.”

  
“Are you sure? It’s important for you to get your daily nutritions,” she smiled, her eyes staying blank. Otto felt sick to his stomach.

  
“Yeah, I'll just be in my room!” Otto thanked his luck it was Saturday, he definitely didn’t want to go the education facility with that headache of his. 

  
After he closed the door to his room he laid down on his bed. Why did this morning feel so... Unnatural? All his mornings went exactly the same way, so why did this one feel so different? Had his parents' eyes always been so glassy and unfeeling? He extended his hand to get the box of pills on his nightstand to take his morning dose, but he froze. He had forgotten to take one last evening. Was that why everything felt so different? He quickly took one out. Maybe it'd also make his worsening headache go away. But also... Was it the same pill that made his parents act so... Inhuman? Was _he_ normally like that too? He shivered at the thought. He looked down at the small, white pill. He knew it was illegal to go off them, but he just couldn’t stand the thought of being so... Fake.

  
He put it back into the white container and threw the whole thing into the trashcan in the corner. Rules be damned, he didn’t want to be a zombie.

* * *

He started feeling dizzy after a few hours. His headache was so bad by then that he could barely think. He needed to clear his head. Not wanting to alert his mother that something was wrong, he decided to climb out the window. Luckily they were living on the first floor. He didn’t even realize how hot his room felt until the cool air coming in through the window hit him.

  
Once he got outside, he didn’t really know where to go, so he just started walking in a random direction. The fresh air was nice, but it didn’t help much with the pounding ache in his head or the dizziness. He didn’t know how long he had been walking and didn’t even pay attention to his surroundings. At least not until he realized where he managed to wander. He felt his stomach twist as he took in his surroundings. The Lobby. Somehow he managed to stumble in to the shadiest part of the City. _Great_. His headache was getting even worse – if that was even possible – and his vision started blurring.  
He heard someone say “Is that guy okay?” behind him.

  
A strangely familiar voice answered it. “I don't think so, he looks like he's shaking,” the footsteps behind him got louder, then he saw someone come into his field of vision and ask “You doing alright, dude?”   
The last thing he saw before he passed out was a head of blue hair.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was laying on a bed. An unusually uncomfortable one at that. His eyes were still closed as he heard someone speak.

  
“...should be up soon. Withdrawals hit him hard, and I'm not sure he really knew what was happening.”

  
“Thanks for fixing him up, Brobeck! He looked terrible when we found him,” said that familiar voice again.

  
“It's nothing, Dream. I am supposed to be the medic here, so it's kinda my job.”

  
Otto finally gathered enough energy to open his eyes. The sudden brightness made his eyes hurt, but he got used to it after a few seconds. The room he was in seemed like an infirmary, albeit a colorful one. He looked in the direction he heard the voices from and he saw two figures standing in the doorway. One of them was probably the tallest guy he had ever seen. He was wearing a lab coat with a flower pattern on it, a white shirt and black jeans, and had to black dots painted on his cheekbones. He didn’t see the face of the other one, but he definitely recognized the electric blue hair. He was wearing an abstract, rainbow jacket and dark pants. Otto wanted to say something to them, but it came out as a groan. The tall guy – Brobeck? – looked at him.

  
“See? He's up already. I'll be back in a second, I'm gonna bring him some water,” he said, walking away with long strides.

  
The blue haired Killjoy walked closer to Otto's bed.  
“Hey there! Remember me?” Otto nodded. “Great! The name's Dream Boy! Uhh, sorry for threatening to kill you the other day! It's a bad habit I gotta break, I always threaten to kill people when I panic... Anyway, glad you’re okay now, you kinda looked half dead when Cherry and I found you.”

  
Suddenly Brobeck appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and shoved a bottle of water in Otto's face. He gladly accepted it and drank most of it to ease the dryness of his throat.

  
“Thanks,” he said to Brobeck. The tall guy smiled at him. Otto spoke up again. “What exactly happened to me?”

  
“You went through withdrawals. You've been on the BL/Ind issued emotion suppression pills since you were a baby and your body had to adjust to all the new things it was suddenly experiencing. You're among the luckier ones, the younger you stop, the less it sucks. How old are you anyway?” Otto blinked. All this new information was a lot to process.

  
“Um, I'm sixteen.”

  
“See Dream? I told you he's older than you!” the younger boy just rolled his eyes. Brobeck looked at Otto again. “Dream Boy here had it the easiest. He was thirteen when he stopped taking them.”

  
“2 years clean and counting, baby!” Dream said, laughing. Otto would have never admitted it out loud, but his laugh was adorable. “So, why did you decide to stop taking them? Did our encounter affect you this much?” he winked.

  
Otto looked down. “Actually it was kind of an accident. I forgot to take a pill one evening and I saw how much it messed people up the next morning, and I just couldn’t bring myself to take another one.”   
Suddenly the door creaked open, and a brown haired boy wearing a red jacket stepped in.

  
“Is he up yet?” he asked. Dream grinned at him.

  
“Cherry! Hi! Yeah, he's up and doing just fine,” he turned back to Otto.” This is Cherry Red, a.k.a. my other half!” Cherry just rolled his eyes.

  
“Just ignore what he says. We're in a crew together and Dream likes to exaggerate everything. Nice to meet you!” 

  
“Nice to meet you too!” Otto found Cherry to be a pleasant guy. He had friendly looking blue eyes and just an overall likable face. 

  
Brobeck cleared his throat. “I'm gonna take the IV outta you, then I'll let the boys take you away. You're gonna need some new clothes - that's if you're staying.”

  
Otto thought about the cold, soulless learning facility. He thought about his parents – their blank, emotionless faces. Then he looked at Dream Boy and Cherry Red. They were the most colorful and interesting people he'd ever met. He looked back at Brobeck and smiled. “Of course I'm staying.”


End file.
